The search for precise morphometric measurements of the different layers of the skin and a way to observe 3 dimensional changes upon cutaneous application of toxic chemical have lead to the idea that MRM might be able to bring new information to the field This project is designed as preliminary work , to determine if MRM is indeed suitable for skin research. This preliminary work will include: development and adaptation of MR probe and pulse sequences for skin imaging; MR imaging of formalin-fixed skin and ultimately imaging of skin on a live rat under anesthesia. Fixed skin specimen will be obtained post-mortem from control rat, mice or guinea pig of other ongoing studies. In vivo imaging is anticipated on rats only.